The It Fell Apart
by MissMurder07
Summary: What Happens When Kiba And Shikamaru Has A Little Tiff One Day And Ino Get Word Shikamaru Enters Hell And Kiba Learns The Only Way To Save His Friend Is To Tell The Truth


**This Is My 1st Fanfic So IKnow Its Shit Man But Leave Me Alone About It Hehe**  
**This Is Really The Borring Chapter So Don't Blame Me Lol Haha**

As The Bedside Alarm Sounded Kiba Gussed That It Was Time To Get Up For School

"ARGH God Dammit I Really Should Get In Morre Early On School Nights This Is Killing Me"

As Kiba Walked In To His Bathroom And Got Reday And Changed Then Came In To The Kitchen To See His Mum And Sister Sitting Talking

"Ah Good Morning Kiba Me And Your Sister Won't Be Home For A Few Days Were Going To Suna For A Important Job So You Will Need To Look After This Place Got It" Said Kiba's Mum

"Yeah I Guess"Kiba Whispered

Kiba's Mum And Sister Were Konoha Most Respected Vets Although Kiba Being Only 15 Cared About His Friends And Girlfriend And Having Party's At This Point In His Life

As Soon As He Saw A Red Open Top Car He New His Ride Was Here.

He Swung His Bag Over His Shoulder And Walked Out The Door As He Walked Towards The Car He Smiled He Was Sasuke A Tall And Clever Guy With Blacky Blue-Ish Hair

"Yo Kiba" Said Sasuke As He Put His Hand Up For A High-Five

But Then There Was The Tall Blonde Girl With Extramly Long Leg And Beautiful Sun Kissed Skin Sitting On The Bonnet Of The Car This Was Kauhla The Most Beautiful Girl In Konoha High But More Importantly To Kiba His Girlfriend.

Kiba Sat In The Seat Of The Car And Kauhla Slid Her Arms Down Kiba's Neck

"Hello Gorgeous"Kauhla Whispered In Kiba's Ear

Kiba Tilted His Head Back Until His Lips Met With Her Soft Tender Lips Until His Tounge Sliped Inside Of Her Mouth And Battled Her Tounge With His Own And She Battled Back With Hers

"Guys Break It Up Alreday And Get Out" Said Sasuke

"Heh Sorry Baby"Said Kauhla

Kauhla Jumped Out Of The Car And Kiba Opened The Door And Grabed Kauhla's Hand As They Walked To There Hang Out An Hold Desetred Corridor And Met The Rest Of Them.

"Oh Sasuke Your Here" Said Sakura Wrapping Her Arms Around Sasuke Stomach

"Yeah Just Lay Off A Bit You Know" Shouted Sasuke

"Told You Sakura He Won't Buy It"Said Ino

"Shut It Ino-Pig" Sakura Argued

"Come On The Stupid Forehead"

"Stop You Guys Just Stop"Asked Kauhla

"Sorry"Ino Said

Just At That The Bell For 1st Period Went And The Gang Walked To 1st Class. As They All Took There Seat Kakashi-Sensai Came In With A Blonde Haired Boy

"Everyone This Is Naruto" Said Kakashi

All The Girl Squealed In Delight And Even Some Of The Boys Did Including Sasuke

Naruto Sat Down Beside A Cubby Brown Haired Boy Called Chouji

All The Girl Look At Naruto And He Just Smiled

"You Wanna Be Careful Of The Guys Down The Front Naruto"Chouji Said

"Huh Who Are They" Naruto Asked

"Well Right In The Corner Theres Sakura Haruno The Pink Haired Loud Mouth With An Obbsession With Sasuke And A Rather Bitchy Girl Beside Her Ino Yamanaka Spoilt Little Princess If She Wants Something She Will Get One Way Or Another She Has Been Trying For Lazy Boy Shikamaru

Then Temari She Is Actully Alright Extreamly Clever Being The 3rd Cleverest Person There

Shikamaru Laziest Guy Ever But The 2nd Cleverest Person Within The Gang

Gaara Temari's Little Brother Know For Hitting Anyone Just For No Reason At All

Lee-FREAK AND A HALF To Be Honest

Sasuke Ringleader All The Girls Want But They Will Never Have Him" Said Chouji

"Huh And Why Is That" Naruto Asked

"He Is Gay Anyways Then There Is Kankuro I Heard Somthing Happend With Him And Sasuke Once Nobdy Know Wether Its True On A Pack Of Lies

Then The Most Beautiful Girl Ever Kauhla Sasuke Bestest Friend In The World He Trusts Her With Absolute Certantiy She Is The Only One That Will Stand Up To His Temper They Have Been Best Mates Since Primary And Will Say Hi To Anyone She Is A Nice Person Unlike The Rest Of Them That Is Until She Gets Angry She Will Never Let Anyone Touch Whats Important To Her"Said Chouji

"And Whats That" Said Naruto

Chouji Lifts His Finger And Points To A Boy

"Him Kiba Kauhla's Boyfriend There Hardly Ever Apart"Said Chouji

As The Bell Went For 2nd Period Naruto Walked Out His Class To See That Kiba Guy Getting Draged Back By Kakashi Into Another Room And The Gang Go Off In The Direction Of Maths.

Then He Saw That Girl Kauhla Being Pinned To The Wall By Some Jerk That Was Trying To Kiss Her Kauhla Was Screaming So He Bravly Walked Over And Hit The Guy In The Face And Told Him To Back Off Kauhla Look Shocked.

Kiba Ran Out Of The Room To See Kauhla Standing There Terrifed

"What The Fuck Happend Babe" Screamed Kiba

"N..N..Neji Tried To Argh" Kauhla Said Crying While Throwing Her Head Into Kiba's Chest

"WHAT Neji I'll Fucking Kill You Bastard"Kiba Screamed

"Naruto Had To Jump And Help Me"

Kiba Jump At Neji And Punshed And Punshed Him

Sasuke Walked Back Down And Ran Up To See What Was Happening

"Wow Wow Kiba Calm Down What Happend"

"Fucking Neji Tried To Get Off Wi MY GIRLFRIEND"Screamed Kiba

"Kauhla Is This True Babe"Asked Sasuke

Kauhla Shakily Nodded Biting Her Nails

"And Whats The Newbie Gotta Do With This"

"H..He Jumped In A Helped Me"Said Kauhla

Sasuke Jumped At Him Like An Animal And Kiba Happily Joined In

Naruto 1st Thought They Ment Him

"Thanks For Help My Mate Newbie Ya Know Ya Can Hang Bout With Us If You Want Since You Went And Saved Ma Best Mate"Said Sasuke

"Yeah If You Want"Said Naruto

"Well We Always Skip 2nd It Just Our Little Hanging Time "Said Kiba Cluching His Still Shaking Girl Friend

"Yeah Sort Of Habit We Have Really"Said Shikamaru

"Oh You Guys Wanna Come Back To Mine I Have A Free House For A Week And Plus Its A Friday You Wanna Come Naruto"Said Kiba

"Sure If You Dont Mind"Said Naruto

As The Time Pass The End Of The Day And The End Of The Week Finally Approched Naruto Was Kiba's Last Class Anyways So He Walked To Sasuke's Car With Him As Kauhla Walked With Her Diamond Plated High Heel And Tiny Black Shorts So You Could Beautifully Tanned Legs As She Walked Over To Us Kiba Grabbed Her In His Arms And Pulled Into His Lips She Wrapped Her Arms Around His Neck As He Slowly Mover Down Her Neck

"Hey Hey Leave Til We Get Back To Your Bit Kiba Man Jesus"Said Sasuke

"Sorry Man"Said Kiba

"Right Hop In Lets Get This Party Started Coming Naruto"Said Sasuke

Kiba Kauhla And Naruto Jumped In The Car Then Sped Off Trying To Get Back To Kiba's House Before They Did

"Alright Were Here"Shouted Kiba

Naruto Stared At A Huge House In Front Of Him

"Kiba's Mum And Sister Are Some Of The Most Respectied Vets In Konoha His Dad Left When He Was A Baby He Don't Really Care Though" A Voice Behind Naruto Said

"Huh" Naruto Said And Look To See Kauhla Talking To Him

"Funny Though Sasuke Most Vindictive Boy In Konoha High No Would Dare Stand Up To Him They Know What Happens You Saw What Happend To Neji Although There One Person Who Will Stand Up To Him"

"Who"Asked Naruto In A Weriry Voice

"Me We Have Been Best Friends Since Like Forever And Am The Only One To Be Able To Deal With His Temper And Moodswings And Won't Let Anyone Put Me Down Him And Kiba Are Like My Guardian Angels"Kauhla Said

"Oh"Said Naruto Hanging His Head Down

"Don't You Have An Angel Everyone Does"

"Nope I Live Alone"

"Aww Poor Guy"

Kauhla Wrapped Her Arm Round Naruto Neck

"How What Made Sasuke So Vindictive"Asked Naruto

"Oh Lets See"Said Kauhla

--Flashback--

**Kauhla And Sasuke Were Walking Though Some Fields On A Summers Day**

**"Hehe This Is A Good Day Yeah I Love Being With You"Said Kauhla**

**"Yeah Me Too My Bestest Mate Ever That What You Mean Too Me"Said Sasuke**

**Kauhla Giggled And Put Her Head On Sasuke Shoulder. They Walked On Up Ahead To See Two Men Arguing They Walked A Bit Closer Until They Were About 7 Meaters From Them Kauhla Got A Bit Scared And Hid Behind Sasuke The All They Heard Was BANG**

**And One Man Fell And The Other Man Was Coming Towards Them He Looked At Sasuke And Picked Him Up By The Scruff Of His Neck**

**"Look Ya Little Punk I Don't Know What You Saw But You Better Keep Qutie"Said The Man And Punshed Sasuke Back Down To The Ground And Fell In Too Kauhla **

--End Flashback--

"Thats What Make Him So Cold But I Know What Happend I Was There So I Know Whats Up But You Must Promise Not To Say Anything"

"Yeah Sure Kauhla"

"You Guys Planing To Stand There All Day "Said Sasuke

"Well I Gotta Go Sorry Tell Kiba I Love Him Ok"Said Kauhla

"Wait I'll Give You A Lift Naruto Tell The Rest I'll Be Back Soon"Said Sasuke

Naruto Wached Sasuke Ride Off And Walked Into The House

"Hey Wheres Sasuke And Kauhla"Kiba Asked

"Kauhla Had To Got Home And Sasuke Is Giving Her A Ride"Naruto Muttered

"Oh Right Cool"Said Kiba

As The Hours Changed It Was Now 12 Everyone Was Drunk And Kiba Nor Shikamaru Where No Where To Be Seen

"Am Going Out Side For A Bit I Cannot Breath"Said Ino

As Ino Walked About Out Side And Looked Into Kiba's Bedroom Window Being Her Nosey Self And Sees One Hell Of A Shocking Sight Shikamaru Pinning Kiba To A Wall Kissing Him

Well Chapter 1 Complate Its Shit I No But I Should Get Better Lol Its My 1st Fanfiction So Leave Me Be Lol


End file.
